Procès
by Anakin-san
Summary: Durant la seconde guerre mondiale, France va être jugé par les nazis. Quelles seront les issus du procès ?


**Di****sclaimer : **Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Titre : **Procès

**Résumé : **Durant la WW2, France va être jugé par les nazis. Quelles seront les issus du procès ?

**Personnages** : France/Francis, Allemagne/Ludwig + autres nations et personnages historiques.

**Genre** : Angst, historique... un petit peu de romance ( Je peux pas m'empêcher...) One-shot.

**Note **: De retour avec un petit One-shot. L'histoire se déroule durant la seconde guerre mondiale, France a été capturé par les nazis alors qu'il tentait de participer à la résistance avec De Gaulles... Je pense écrire d'autres récits sur cette période trouble. Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

><p><strong>Procès<strong>

* * *

><p><em>«- Angleterre, même le jour où je serais jugé pour génocide ou crime contre l'humanité, je garderai le sourire, toujours.»<em>

_-_ Faites entrer l'accusé !

Deux homme de type aryen tenait fermement un homme d'une vingtaine d'année. Un bandeau de fer recouvrait ses yeux et ses deux mains était jointes dans son dos par de solides menottes. Il avait l'air extrêmement mal à l'aise malgré sa posture droite et fier qui frôlait l'arrogance. Quelques gouttes de sueur glissaient dans son cou. Ses cheveux mis longs étaient blonds clairs mais sales et poisseux. Sa peau, qu'on pouvait deviner blanche, était abîmée de vilaines cicatrices ici et là. Les deux soldats allemands firent asseoir le présumé coupable sur un modeste banc de bois, devant monsieur le juge. Allemagne était là. Il observait calmement le bon déroulement de la cérémonie d'un air hagard. Il se tenait bien droit, près du Führer et d'autres ministres. De l'autre côtés se tenaient spectateurs et nations. On pouvait compter Espagne, Prusse, Angleterre, Italie, Hongrie et Autriche parmi les humains. On enleva le bandeau de l'homme qui balaya la salle d'un long regard blasé.

«Ouf... ce n'est pas Francis.» Se rassura Arthur en poussant un long soupir.

- Francis Bonnefoy, plus communément appelé France, vous êtes ici accusé de trahison envers le troisième Reich, d'atteinte à soldat allemand et de collaboration avec la résistance de votre pays.

L'homme ne dit rien. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux visiteurs ainsi qu'aux nations qu'il ne reconnaissait pas avant de reposer son regard sur Allemagne, assis à la droite du juge, ignorant royalement celui-ci. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieur, songeur, avant de prendre la parole.

- Tu... tu oserais ?

Le grand blond le regarda gravement, ne s'apercevant pas de la supercherie.

- Tu oserais me condamner à mort, moi ?

Allemagne fixait un point invisible devant lui.

- On ne t'a pas autoriser à reprendre la parole que je sache.

Il regarda à nouveau le juge qui hocha la tête gravement.

- Bien. France qu'avez-vous de nouveau à apporter à la cour ?

- Ça... seule la personne condamnée pourra vous le dire, votre honneur.

- Comment cela ?

La grande porte du tribunal s'ouvrit brusquement sur un grand blond, sosie du prisonnier qui avait pris la parole plus tôt. Le nouveau venu regarda fixement les quelques nations qui se trouvaient là et plus particulièrement sur le britannique qui commençait à paniquer quant à la venu du véritable accusé. Celui-ci lui sourit pour le rassurer. Il savait ce qu'il faisait. Tout allait bien se passer, du moins il l'espérait. Son teint était rayonnant, ses yeux bleus éclatants et ses cheveux blonds d'une légèreté à en faire pâlir la déesse de la beauté. Il commença à avancer, les épaules bien droites. Un léger sourire fit remonter la commissure de ses lèvres.

«Mais qu'est ce que tu fais idiot !» Murmura l'anglais pour lui seul en se mordant la lèvre.

«Pardonne-moi Angleterre, mais je en peux pas envoyer un innocent à ma place sur l'échafaud.»

- En effet, seule la personne condamnée peut témoigner, votre honneur. Je suis Francis Bonnefoy, je suis la République Française et je suis le pays des droits de l'homme. C'est bien moi, que vous cherchez. Je ne suis pas un lâche et me présente de mon propre chef face à vous !

Il désigna l'homme menotté, à présent tout près de lui en appuyant une main sur son épaule, signe d'un profond respect et d'une certaine admiration.

- Cet homme que vous alliez juger n'est pas une nation et je m'étonne fortement que votre propre représentant – oui, Ludwig, c'est à toi que je m'adresse – n'est pas deviner de lui même... Nous autres pays, avons une aura particulière qui nous différencie des humains... «normaux», je dirais...

- Voulez-vous dire que vous auriez envoyé cet humain se faire exécuter à votre place ?

Une minute de silence durant laquelle, le français semblait réfléchir.

- Ce n'était pas mon idée, j'ai dû agir sur la demande d'une personne chère à mon cœur...

Il regarda attentivement l'anglais avant de reposer ses yeux sur l'allemand. Plus loin, il entendit le führer glisser quelque chose à l'oreille d'Allemagne. Espagne et Prusse semblait en apnée depuis l'arrivée de leur ami d'enfance. Chacun retenait leur souffle, attendant la sentence.

- ...de toute manière, je suis là à présent, et c'est cela qui compte.

- En effet.

Allemagne s'approcha du juge afin de lui transmettre un message de la part d'Hitler. Celui-ci les observait calmement de son regard peu amène, les bras croisés.

Le juge hocha la tête et renvoya l'aryen à sa place.

- Bien. A la demande du Führer, je vais prononcer la sentence immédiatement. France, vous êtes condamné à mort pour avoir trahi le peuple aryen. L'exécution aura lieu dans un mois...

- Impossible !

Arthur, Antonio, Feliciano et Gilbert retinrent leur souffle.

- Que...

Adolphe Hitler leva un sourcil, sceptique et contrarié.

- C'est tout simplement impossible, votre honneur.

Francis recula de quelques pas et s'adressa à l'assemblée tout entière.

- De simple humains comme vous sont incapables de décider du sort de nations tel que moi et mes semblables. Vous semblez oublier qu'une nation est au dessus d'un homme – oui je sais, venant du pays des droits de l'homme, ça peut paraître étrange – Et vous ne pouvez en aucun cas décider de ma mort. C'est mon peuple, et seulement mon peuple qui décidera quand ce jour arrivera. Si mon peuple n'a plus la volonté de vivre et de construire un avenir avec moi, alors j'accepterai ma mort. Ce n'est pas le cas.

Il regardait le juge droit dans les yeux avant de reporter son attention sur le führer.

- Vous n'êtes qu'un homme, vous aussi.

Il se retourna vers l'assemblée.

- Connaissez-vous cette légende qui mentionne la disparition d'une nation ? C'est ma mère, Gaule, qui me la raconté il y a presque un millénaire. Lorsqu'une nation est sur le point de mourir, des larmes de sang coule sur son visage. C'est aussi le devoir d'un pays : acceptez son sort dignement.

Allemagne écoutait le français attentivement, sachant au fond de lui qu'il avait complètement raison.

L'accusé reprit la parole.

- Pour ma part, seules deux personnes sont capables de me dire quand je veux mourir. L'une est décédée il y a plus de cinq cents ans. Mon amour pour elle n'a pas faibli depuis tout ce temps. Cette femme a été tuée par la deuxième personne, toujours en vie. Je ne vous dirais évidement pas son nom, ni même sa condition... tout ça pour vous dire que vous et votre gouvernements vous croyez supérieur à votre simple rang d'humain.

Le blond baissa la tête.

- Je crois qu'on en a assez entendu, soupira le juge. Vous croyez-vous si indispensable à la société ?

- Je ne suis que le reflet de l'opinion majoritaire de mon peuple.

Francis se retourna. Les deux gardes aryens lui firent face, l'empêchant d'avancer d'avantage.

- Je n'ai aucunement l'intention de m'échapper, je veux juste m'adresser à une dernière personne.

Dans la foule, le maréchal retînt son souffle, brusquement mal à l'aise.

France fit quelques pas entre les rangs en fixant la silhouette d'un regard empli de pitié.

- Vous...

Le maréchal Pétain releva la tête.

- France...

Le ton était distinct mais sa voix tremblait.

- Je n'ai – il me semble – aucunes justifications à apporter.

- Je ne vous demande pas de vous justifier monsieur. Juste...

La voix de Francis de mit soudainement à trembler. L'assurance dont il faisait preuve depuis le début de son intervention s'estompait petit à petit.

- J'avais confiance en vous et vous... n'avez pas hésiter une seule seconde à vendre votre propre pays à ses...

- France ! Gronda la nation allemande. A la moindre parole blessante à l'égard de führer et je...

- Je ne parlais pas d'Hitler mais de ton pays... Es-tu en train de me dire que lui et ton «guide» ne font qu'un ? Que le peuple allemand est violent, meurtrier et assoiffé de pouvoir ?

- Il suffit ! Tonna Hitler en se redressant brusquement et en frappant la table devant lui. Je ne supporterais pas plus longtemps de tel agissements ! - _Deutschland, den Ruhestand' ich !_(Allemagne, je me retire !).

L'homme s'en alla comme humilier suivi par le ministres et l'ensemble des soldats allemands. France fut presque étonner de ce revirement soudain. Allemagne s'approcha de lui. Il resta regarder Allemagne qui remit sa casquette et s'en alla à son tour. Au moment où il croisa le français, celui-ci le retînt par le bras.

- Que...

- On a tous des périodes de folie dans notre vie. La tienne a déjà eu lieu. Celle-ci est celle de trop.

Ludwig se débarrassa de l'emprise de Francis d'un geste dédaigneux avant de quitter la salle.

- Italie !

Feliciano quitta sa place et rejoignit l'allemand. Il n'osa pas regarda son grand frère dans les yeux en passant devant lui, ne sachant pas qu'il lui avait déjà tout pardonner. Une fois le tribunal vierge de toutes présences allemande – excepté le juge qu'il entendit murmurer derrière lui :

- Transmettez au Führer ma démission. Celui-ci ne tolérera pas mon incapacité à diriger le procès. Je ne veux pas risquer une déportation... - Francis se laissa tomber au sol. Angleterre, Prusse et Espagne quittèrent leur banc précipitamment pour leur rejoindre.

- France ! S'écria l'anglais. Tu es devenu fou ou quoi ?

L'interpellé ignora un instant son meilleur ennemi pour s'adresser au prussien et à l'espagnol.

- Vous deux... je sais qu'on est ami mais dans cette guerre, il me semble que vous êtes plus alliés avec l'axe qu'avec les alliés, je me trompe ?

- _Francia... _murmura Antonio.

Prusse saisit le pays hispanique par l'épaule et s'écarta du français.

- C'est bon, on a comprit, soupira l'albinos d'un ton haineux. Je pensais que pour toi l'amitié comptait beaucoup plus que les alliances, apparemment, je me suis trompé...

Les deux nations quittèrent le tribunal à leur tour non sans que Espagne se retourne pour implorer à son ami d'enfance de lui pardonner.

Une fois les nation anglaises et françaises seules dans le tribunal, Angleterre se jeta sur France et le frappa violemment au visage.

- _Why, Why ? Why are you doing that ? _On est allié ! Si tu tombes, je tombe aussi ! C'était pas clair pour toi, ça ?

Au sol, le blond se massa sa joue endolorie avant de regarder Arthur en souriant.

- C'était moi la deuxième personne, c'est ça ?

- En effet...

- Tu n'étais pas obliger de prendre de tels risques. De Gaulle est à Londres, il t'aurait sauver.

France se releva d'un seul coup, soudain en colère.

- La fierté, tu connais ? Tu sais, cette chose dont tu fais preuve continuellement ! Si je ne l'avais pas fait je m'en serais voulu toute ma vie !

Un moment de silence durant lequel, l'anglais resta regarder Francis d'un air grave.

- _I see... _

_- _Je... j'ai appris pour le bombardement de Londres... Merci d'avoir fait le déplacement... en dépit des circonstances...

- Pas de quoi, le rassura Arthur en détournant le regard, gêné. Et maintenant, que vas-tu faire ?

- Je pense rentrer avec toi en Angleterre pour m'entretenir avec De Gaulle.

- Bien...

Par fierté et surtout parce qu'il ne l'avouerait pour rien au monde, Angleterre cacha l'admiration qu'il avait pour son ennemi de toujours.

- La première personne, c'est «elle» ?

- Oui... confirma le français en souriant.

- Je vois... Tu... ressens toujours quelque chose pour elle ?

- Hin, hin ! Jaloux ?

Ça y est, le pays méditerranéen avait retrouver son côté taquin et enjôleur.

- Même pas en rêve, _stupid frog !_

_- _Allez va...

Le lendemain matin, les deux nation embarquèrent pour Londres afin de rejoindre les unités de résistance française, anglaise et américaine.

* * *

><p>END<p>

* * *

><p>Alors, quelqu'un a trouvé qui est «elle» ?<p> 


End file.
